viaje por el espacio
by fanben10foreever
Summary: continuacion de omniverse
1. Chapter 1

**no poseeo ben 10 esta historia esta basada en el final de omniverse.**

 **Introducción**

Ben y Rook estaban sentados bebiendo sus smothies aburridos.

"Después de lo que hemos visto, estar sentados bebiendo smothies parece tan..." Dijo Ben en un tono aburrido hasta que Rook termino la oración.

"Mundano, Estoy de acuerdo nada parece ocurrir en Bellwood o en Pueblo Bajo" dijo Rook tranquilamente.

"Es cierto, este lugar va a estar bien sin nosotros, ¡ayudamos a crear el universo, así que hay que

Conocerlo! "Ben grito la última frase alegremente.

"Eso suena menos mundano" Rook le respondió. Mientras Ben sacaba su celular y marco el número de Gwen.

"Gwen...bueno está bien Gwendolyn, tú y Kevin Empaquen Porque vamos a irnos de viaje" Ben dijo esto mientras apuntaba al cielo con su mano libre.

Así fue como empezó otro maravilloso viaje de verano, pero este sería distinto ya que en lugar de viajar por todo el país esta vez viajaran atreves del espacio, irán a lugares desconocidos y Se enfrentaran a diferentes desafíos quizás más peligrosos

¿Qué les esperara para esta nueva aventura que está a punto de comenzar para nuestros héroes?

 **Esta idea se me ocurrio cuando terine de ver omniverse, a mi si me hubiera gustado conocer los planetas y sus diferentes culturas, asi que decidi hacer este fic en donde veremos que sucedio despues de omniverse e incluso tal vez por que el nuevo rediseño del reboot.**


	2. Chapter 1: NAVIDAD?

Punto de vista de Gwen

Estaba terminando de empacar mis cosas, Ben y Rook llegaran en unos minutos, hace una semana recibí una llamada de mi primo Ben diciendo que quería que nos fuéramos de viaje.

 _"Gwen...bueno está bien Gwendolyn, tú y Kevin empaquen porque vamos a irnos de viaje" al escuchar a Ben diciendo esto me emocione._

 _"lo dices de verdad, cuando y adonde tienes planeado ir" le pregunte_

 _"pues obviamente ya debes de empezar a empacar, vamos en camino y respecto a donde vamos a ir…mmm…estaba pensando en conocer el espacio, tu que dices, tengo muchas cosas que contarte" podía escuchar la emoción en su tono de voz que me hacía sentir feliz._

 _"suena bien, pero estoy en exámenes finales, ben no puedo faltar, te parece bien si el viernes vienen, ya voy a estar de vacaciones para entonces" le dije_

 _"está bien, esto será increíble" mi primo dijo emocionado y corto la llamada._

"oye, amor, ya estas lista" dijo Kevin mientras me abrasaba y besaba mi cabeza, durante esta semana el y Rook habían estado discutiendo sobre que nave deberían usar y quien sería el piloto, al final se decidió que viajaríamos en la nave de Kevin.

"si lo estoy, no puedo creer que viajaremos fuera del planeta" le conteste mientras le regresaba el beso en la mejilla.

"entonces vamos que Ben y Rook ya están aquí, yo te ayudo "dijo Kevin mientras tomaba mis maletas, estábamos en mi dormitorio y eran las 5:00 pm, cuando salimos del edificio vimos al auto de Rook, así que nos acercamos a él, Kevin ya había dejado sus maletas antes de pasar a recogerme en el dormitorio.

"ya está todo listo, entonces vámonos" dijo Ben emocionado

Fin del punto de vista de Gwen.

Revonnah

"estaremos llegando en unos minutos" dijo Kevin mientras, en se acercaba a un planeta azul oscuro, el cual ya no se veía tan pequeño, y se podían distinguir las partes marrones y naranjas que eran la tierra y sus cultivos.

"no puedo esperar para ver a mi familia" dijo Rook alegremente, la primera parada de su viaje fue Revonnah, ya que Rook quería visitar a su familia.

"creo que tu padre me odia, no puedo creer que nos dejen regresar" Ben dijo mientras se recargaba en su silla, él y Gwen estaban en la parte de atrás de la nave poniéndose al día de las cosas que suceden y de cómo Ben derroto a Maltraen y esas cosas.

"Ben Tennyson metiéndose en problemas, no es nada nuevo "Gwen se burlaba de Ben, mientras el solo le sacaba la lengua y Kevin reía.

Unos minutos después aterrizaron y salieron de la nave.

Entonces bajaron de la nave y sintieron que la temperatura era muy baja sin embargo a pesar del frío el sol estaba alumbrando mucho lo cual confundió a los jóvenes héroes.

-esta época del año es muy importante aquí, sería como el invierno en la tierra solo a diferencia de que aquí solo se siente mucho frío mientras el sol esta mas luminoso, lo cual ayuda mucho a las cosechas ya que los Murodis están invernando- explico Rook

-Hace mucho frio - dijo Kevin temblando, vio como Gwen la nariz y las mejillas de Gwen empezaban a enrojecer, pensó que se veía tan adorable pero después se dio cuenta de que solo vestía una blusa de manga corta y una falda así que decidió abrazarla para protegerla del frio.

\- amigo, no sientes el f-ffrio- dijo Ben

\- si lo hago, pero no tanto como ustedes, los revvonnaganders tenemos pelaje para podernos adaptar a este tipo de climas, ya que a pesar de tener dos soles la temperatura puede llegar a bajar...

-Rook- dijo Gwen mientras observaba a los aldeanos que estaban limpiando sus casas y decorándolas con Oiga Ámbar - que están haciendo?- pregunto

\- oh, es una tradición, es muy parecida a la navidad, ellos están preparándose para la llegada de Getreideman, que sería como santa kraus, él llega el día 52 de este mes y les trae regalos y paz a los niños y aldeanos

\- entiendo, y en que día van?-pregunto Gwen

\- a juzgar por la cosecha diría que en el día 50 lo cual significa que el que en su planeta llaman santa kraus ya casi nos visita-

-Es santa Claus-fijo Kevin aburrido a él no le gustaban las historias,

\- ya casi llegammmos mme muerrroo de ffriioo- se quejó Ben

...

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Rook, él les presento a Gwen y Kevin al resto de su familia, después todos estaban en la cena mientras el renovagander más joven de la familia estaba muy emocionado platicando historias de Getreideman.

-Entonces hermano cuanto tiempo estarás aquí, estarás para la cena del día 52?- Rook ben dijo.

-Sí, nos quedaremos un par de días- Rook dijo.

Genial- el pequeño renovagander dijo emocionado, Gwen solo río del niño ya que su actitud le recordaba mucho a su querido y tonto primo cuando era niño.

...

Al día siguiente los jóvenes héroes fueron despertados temprano para ayudar con las cosechas.

A ben , Gwen y Kevin les habían prestado ropa especial para que ni sintieran tanto frio, una vez que llegaron al campo Rook les explico cómo obtener las cosecha ben todavía batallaba, observo en donde se encontraban Gwen y Kevin cosechando y no pudo dejar de reír cuando a Kevin se le reventó un ogia ámbar en la cara, el chico pelinegro volteo a verlo.

-Algún problema Tennyson- dijo con un tono amenazante mientras se limpiaba

-N-no ninguno- ven sabiendo de lo que su amigo era capaz dejo de reírse .

Rook Ben aparecí detrás de ellos y loes dijo -Apuesto a que puedo cosechar más que ustedes-

-Es un reto? Yo cosechare más que tu- dijo ben.

-Yo les pateare el trasero a los dos- dijo Kevin.

-Para todo tienen que apostar? Parecen niños de diez años- dijo Gwen

-Bueno yo tengo diez años- Rook Ben dijo

-Entonces es una apuesta- bien y Kevin dijeron después se pusieron a cosechar

Rook estaba a lo lejos observando lo que hacían ya sabiendo que cuando ven y Kevin apostaban las cosas siempre salían mal, suspirando iba a regresar al trabajo cuando alguien dijo su nombre

-Hola Blondo- Rayona saludo

-Rayona hace tiempo que no te veo como estas?-

-Bien y feliz de verte estarás aquí para cuando sea la celebración-

-Si eso espero-

-Quienes son los humanos que se encuentran con Ben-

-Ella es Gwendolyn prima de ben y el que está a su lado es Kevin Levin su novio. Estamos en un viaje-

-O eso suena divertido nos veremos luego –

Para el final del día el pequeño Rook Ben fue el que cosecho más, mientras que Ben y Kevin, que después de una pelea, habían terminado llenos de Oiga Ámbar , lo cual molesto mucho al resto de la familia Rook.

…

El día de la cena era hoy y eso significaba que Getreideman vendría, Getreideman según la historia cuenta que es un revonnahgander gordo con mucho más pelaje que el revonnahgander promedio y lleva un traje color naranja y lleva un gran saco hecho Oiga Ámbar, el cual contiene los regalos de los niños que se han portado bien.

Los haldéanos estaban celebrando que tenían una gran abundancia de cosechas lo cual significaba que habían tenido un año muy productivo y según sus creencias, tendrán un año muy productivo, una vez terminada la celebración las familias se iban a sus casas a esperar la llegada de Getreideman y a tener una cena.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Rook

Ben y Kevin estaban jugando a los cuervos de Rook Ben, estaban perdiendo la apuesta, las hermanas de Rook y Gwen estaban platicando y riendo de las cosas que Ben y Kevin estaba obligado a hacer.

-la cena esta lista- Rook Bralla dijo

Todos estaban pasándosela bien mientras comían y platicaban, para sorpresa de los invitados (Ben, Gwen y Kevin) el Oiga No lo sabían tan mal, después de la cena como tradición se cantan villancicos.

Era de medianoche cuando en la casa se escucharon unas campanadas y cuando salieron vieron que al lado de las cosechas de la familia había llegado a la torre de regalos para los tres hermanos (Rook Ben, Shi, Shim) mientras que en el cielo observaron la sombra de un trineo que era manejado por unos vulpimancer.

Todos sabían que era Getreideman, sonriendo todos continuaron con el festejo de este planeta.

* Getreide en alemán significa cosecha

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y** **AÑO NUEVO A TODOS ! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA DÉJENLA EN LOS COMENTARIOS Y DIGAN QUE LUGAR TIENEN QUE VISITAR PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**


End file.
